We Gather Together
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess wants to celebrate an American Thanksgiving, but the others aren't too excited.  Plus, Jess can't cook.  What to do...
1. Chapter 1

Title: We Gather Together

Rating: K

Spoilers: Not so far

Description: Jess wants to celebrate an American Thanksgiving, but the others aren't too excited. Plus, Jess can't cook. What to do...

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or the characters

Author's Note: I am American, and I've never been to Britain, so I don't know if you're familiar with American Thanksgiving dishes. The title comes from one of two Thanksgiving songs that I know of.

We Gather Together, Part One

"What are you doing Thursday?"

"Why Jess?" asked Becker.

"Because I want all of us to get together to celebrate," said Jess.

"Celebrate what?" asked Abby.

"an American Thanksgiving."

"Why?" the team asked in unison.

"What a bunch of spoil sports," said Jess. "Think of all the yummy food: turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes and gravy, pumpkin pie."

"I've never had pumpkin pie," said Abby. "Have any of you?"

They all shook their heads.

"Making a pie out of a gourd sounds gross actually," said Becker. "And that other stuff, I'm not too interested in, sorry."

Jess stared at them, stomped her feet, then huffed away.

"I think your girlfriend's mad, Becker," said Matt.

"She'll get over it."

Abby and Connor exchanged looks. "How well do you know her, mate?" said Connor, looking at Becker with a skeptical look.

"Jess doesn't 'get over' things quickly or quietly," said Abby.

Becker watched the petite woman shoving things around on her desk.

Then they all heard a frustrated "Ooh!" and stomp of feet.

"Great," said Becker.

Becker had tried to smooth things over with Jess. It wasn't working.

"OK, Jess. If you want an American Thanksgiving, then let's have one."

"You mean it?"

"Sure, why not?"

Jess jumped in his arms. "You're the best." She said, kissing him tenderly.

"So, you know how to make it?"

She smiled up at him, "I have no idea," she said happily. "Should be fun figuring it out," she said.

He shook his head and smiled. "Great," he said, a little less enthusiastically.

A few days later, Jess had a menu made up.

"It's going to be very authentic. I have an online American friend, Jenny, and she sent me her menu. This is what we're having: appetizers: deviled eggs, a relish tray of pickles and olives, carrot sticks and cream cheese stuffed celery."

"Those don't sound too bad," said Connor.

"They have deviled eggs in America?" asked Abby. "Probably stole them from us."

"Next up is the turkey of course, Jenny cooks hers in the oven, basting it with its own juices. Again, nothing weird."

"Are you preparing and cooking the turkey yourself, Jess?" asked Emily.

"Yes, I am," said Jess happily.

"You've never cooked a turkey, have you?" asked Becker.

"My mum does it, but I've watched her loads of times," said Jess. "It'll be fine."

The others all exchanged looks.

"Get the take-away menus ready," said Connor, and the others muttered in agreement.

Jess ignored him. "With that are mashed potatoes, gravy made with the turkey drippings and stuffing. Jenny said not to actually stuff the bird with it. We could get sick."

"Definitely get the take-away menus ready," said Abby.

Jess glared at her, but the others laughed. Then Jess started again, "Jenny serves dinner rolls but said her Grandma lives in the South and she makes cornbread. I might make both."

"Both, Jess?" said Becker. "Maybe you should take it easy since you don't cook alot."

"I'm not making the rolls, Becker. They have pre-made, and you pop them in the oven. I don't know about the corn bread. I'll have to read Jenny's grandma's recipe before deciding. Then there's something called Three Bean Casserole which uses something called 'French's Onions," and I am totally confused about that."

"Good, confusion goes great with digestion," said Matt, smirking.

"Then, of course, is the traditional American Thanksgiving Dessert, American pumpkin pie, with whipped cream. Yum. I can't wait."

She looked up and saw that her happy expression was not reflected in her friends' faces.

"What?" she asked innocently

They all looked at each other.

"Well, Jess," said Connor. "You can't cook, you don't know how half the dishes are supposed to taste, and frankly, we're scared. I'm thinking I might, um, not eat...much. Sorry."

"Connor! How can you say that?" asked Jess. No one said anything. "Do you all feel this way? Becker?"

"I said I'd be there for Thanksgiving dinner, and I will be," he said, kissing her. Jess smiled.

"And he's stocking up on stomach medicine," said Matt.

"You're all horrible!" she said, and she stomped off. Then she came quickly back, got on her tip-toes and kissed Becker quickly. "Except you, sweetie."

Then she stomped off again.

"This is going to be...fun," said Becker hesitantly.

Jess was in the canteen, giving chef Bernie her order. "Chocolate cake, chocolate ice cream, um, two of those yummy brownies, a chocolate chip cookie, no two chocolate chip cookies, a chocolate pudding, and chocolate milk. Please. Thank you."

Bernie stared at her. "I'm not sure I should give you all that Miss Parker. It sounds like chocolate overload."

Jess chuckled. "I'm upset."

"Ah, I see. Well, in that case, alright. Let me get your order," said Bernie. "Can you talk about what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's silly. I wanted to make an American Thanksgiving dinner for my friends, and they aren't very excited. They're teasing me in fact. OK, so I can't cook, and maybe a turkey for someone who's never cooked one would be hard, but they don't have to be so annoying."

Bernie smiled kindly. "It does take a little practice to roast a big bird," he said.

"Have you ever had real American pumpkin pie, Bernie?"

"Yes, actually I have. It's not as custard-like or as thin as we make it here. I believe I have a recipe I got from an American chef friend. Hmm, where did I put that?"

Bernie went to his office to look while Jess stayed at the counter, eating her chocolate feast.

"Here it is," said Bernie. "You know, Miss Parker, that does sound kind of fun. I wish you'd mentioned it earlier. I could have made the whole ARC an American Thanksgiving."

Jess smiled. "You're so adventurous, not like my boring friends. Anyway, I kind of wanted to make it myself."

"Make what?" asked Lt. Vale, strolling into the canteen with sergeants Bilson and Carlson.

"Oh, just another stupid Parker idea."

"I like your ideas," said Bilson.

"Thank you Nicole, but the team isn't so enthusiastic."

"Well, tell us and we can tell you if they're right or wrong," said Vale, smiling charmingly at Jess.

"Miss Parker wanted to cook the main team an American Thanksgiving."

"Why?" asked Vale.

"That's what they said!" cried Jess indignantly.

"America's got some good things, lieutenant," said Carlson, ARC weapons expert, "the Winchester rifle, the Colt Peacemaker—gun of the West, and of course, the Browning Automatic Rifle."

Jess laughed. "What about food?"

"Oh, sure, Miss Parker. The Americans got good food: the hamburger, the hotdog, the classic apple pie, and then there's the beer."

"I can't stand American beer," said Bilson.

"Then please don't tell that to the team," said Jess. "I'm talking about Thanksgiving food: turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, and pumpkin pie."

"Lets do it!" cried Carlson.

Jess giggled. "I love you Carly," she said, pecking his cheek.

Carlson blushed. "Don't tell the Captain."

They both chuckled.

"You know, Miss Parker, I could help you," said Bernie. "It's early enough to scrap one of my planned main dishes for turkey. The side dishes should be no problem, not even the pie."

"Really?" asked Jess. "You could really serve Thanksgiving dinner in the canteen?"

"Not enough for everyone, but as one of the dinner options, yes, I could. I am the boss, you know, well, in the canteen, at least."

"That would be fab!" said Jess.

"You could even help me," said Bernie.

Jess jumped up and down, and ran around the counter to hug Bernie. "I'm so happy! Thank you. I love you, Bernie."

"Don't tell the Captain," said the sergeants and the lieutenant, in unison.

End of Part One


	2. Chapter 2

Title: We Gather Together, Part Two

Rating: K

Spoilers: Not so far

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or the characters

Part Two

Jess and Becker walked into Ops the following morning. Jess was cheerful, running around handing orange fliers to everyone.

"What in heavens name is this?" asked Lester.

"I'm just letting people know that Bernie and I are making an American Thanksgiving dinner."

Lester raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Jess smiled. "Because it's fun, and yummy!" she said.

She went around Ops, handing out fliers.

"Jess, didn't Bernie say he only had enough to serve it as an option for dinner?" asked Becker. "Maybe you shouldn't get everyone excited."

"Oh, isn't that precious, as if anyone could get excited about anything American," said Lester.

Becker laughed. "Jess is excited."

"Yes, I am, and don't worry, sweetie, I won't pass out anymore," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Besides," she said, handing a flier to Epstein, a tech, "I'm out of them!"

Becker looked at her big smile. She was adorable.

"I'm so happy Bernie is letting me help."

Lester asked, "As in help with the food?"

Jess nodded.

"I need to arrange my take-away menus by proximity of location," said Lester.

"I'm getting offended by all these take-away plans," said Jess. "It's going to be delicious."

"That's right," said Becker. "Bernie is doing the main cooking."

Jess glared at him.

"He is! But you're going to be a lovely sous-chef, in a short, sexy Pilgrim outfit."

"You're joking," said Lester. "Pilgrim and sexy are mutually exclusive words."

"Not when Jess gets a hold of them," said her boyfriend.

Jess smiled. "I'm still working on my outfit, but it will be cute, and Pilgrim-ish, and short."

Becker smiled. "I know I'm thankful."

Jess giggled.

"When will you be assisting the good chef, Miss Parker?" asked Lester. "Do keep in mind that you have an actual job, for the moment."

Jess rolled her eyes, "Yes, Lester. I know. Don't worry. I promise to only help in the canteen in my off-duty time."

"Right, fine," said Lester. "You know, I think I'll be thankful right now, for the brandy in my office. Excuse me."

Jess laughed. "Thank you, Becker, for being so supportive."

"You're welcome. I thinks its cute how you get so excited over someone else's holiday."

"Well, its all about thanks, and I am very thankful for a lot of things, like you," she said.

Becker smiled, pulled her up to him, and they kissed. It was sweet and loving.

"I'd be thankful for some work around here!" yelled Lester, holding a glass of brandy.

Becker chuckled, and Jess rolled her eyes, and they left each other to go to their posts.

It was about an hour after their shift ended, and Becker, Connor and Abby walked to the canteen.

"Seriously, she's gonna stay here and cook?" asked Abby.

"Yep. I hope she doesn't stay all night. I thought I was done sleeping alone," said Becker.

"Why not let the professionals do it," said Connor. "At least they know how."

"She wants to. She said we're like family and she wants to have a hand in feeding us," said Becker.

"Aw, that's sweet," said Abby.

"Yeah, we should do something nice for her," said Connor. "Bring her flowers, maybe."

"Or chocolate," said Abby.

They rounded the corner and entered the canteen. It was closed, but there was activity behind the kitchen doors.

They poked their heads in. Bernie stood over the ovens, checking turkeys. The sous-chefs were busy. Ryan was making pastry for the pies while Kim was prepping vegetables for the vegetable tray and stuffing.

Jess was stirring a large brownish-orange mixture in a large pot.

"Knock, knock," said Abby. "May we come in?"

"Of course," said Bernie.

Becker walked over to Jess. "Nice fashion statement," he said. Jess smiled. She wore a hideous white hair net, and a black apron. "The sacrifices I make to feed you people," she said cheerfully.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" asked Abby. "Aren't you getting tired?"

"I'm fine, Abby. Thanks."

"We won't keep her too much longer," said Bernie. "We don't plan on cooking all night."

Ryan and Kim both shook their heads.

Becker laughed. "Sounds good to me. I'll just wait for you, then. I have some things to do in the armory anyway."

Jess chuckled. "You'd rather be with your guns than in a kitchen with me?"

"This time, yes," said Becker. "Let me know, when you're ready."

Jess nodded. Becker waved to the kitchen staff and left.

"It smells good," said Abby.

Ryan laughed. "You sound surprised."

"We are," said Connor, "but I guess the Americans eat this every year for a reason."

"I knew you'd come around," said Jess.

"What are you making?" asked Connor.

"The pumpkin filling for the pie. It's going into Ryan's crust."

"Then we bake it until its solid and the crust is golden brown," said Ryan.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow now," said Abby.

"You know, we should try to get the day off. It is a holiday...in America."

"I already tried, Connor," said Jess. "Lester didn't go for it."

Bernie smiled. "It was a good try."

"Hello everyone," said Lester.

"Speak of the devil," said Abby.

"I just popped in to give this recipe to Bernie. My wife's niece is married to an American and he says his family eats Pecan Pie every thanksgiving. This particular recipe has a healthy dose of Bourbon in it."

Bernie smiled. "We definitely have to try it, sir."

"Good man," said Lester. "Well, good night."

After he left Bernie said, "I didn't have the heart to tell him that the alcohol burns off, leaving the flavor. You can't get drunk off it."

Everyone giggled.

"Do we even have pecans?" asked Kim.

"Yes," said Bernie. "I even have some shelled. Personally, I like cracking them. It's relaxing."

Bernie went into the pantry, and came out with a large bag of ready-to-use pecans, as well as some whole. Abby and Connor tried cracking the whole pecans.

"How do you find this relaxing?" asked Connor, as the nut went flying across the room.

Bernie laughed. "I guess the same way you find working with the your high-tech gadgets relaxing."

"Good point," said Connor.

"This is nice," said Jess. "All of us together, making food. It's homey."

"If your home is a super-security fortress with top-secret weapons, equipment, and time-displaced creatures, than, yes, it is," said Connor.

Jess threw a pecan at him.

"I think the pie filling is ready," she said.

"Perfect timing," said Ryan, "so is the pie crust."

Jess carefully poured the filling into the crusts, watched by Ryan.

"Good job, Miss Parker," he said.

"I'll put these in the oven as soon as the cornbread and rolls are out," said Bernie.

"I'll help clean up," said Jess.

"We'll help too," said Connor.

After about half an hour, the kitchen was ready for the morning.

"Why don't you all get ready to go on home," said Bernie. "I just have to wait for the pies, and finish my paper work. Then I'll be heading out too."

"Mmm, I can't wait til tomorrow," Jess said. "Thanks so much, Bernie. You are the best."

Bernie smiled and said goodnight to everyone, as they all left.

Jess found Becker in the armory, polishing a glock.

"Hi, I'm ready when you are."

He smiled. "Then I guess I'm ready." H kissed her. "I still can't believe I get to go home with you every night."

She smiled. "I thought I was the only one thinking that."

"No, you're not," he said, putting down the gun, and taking her hand. "I think I owe you an apology. This thanksgiving thing was a great idea."

She smiled. "What do you say we go home and be _really_ thankful," she said with a lusty glint in her eye.

"Sounds very, very good."

They kissed one last time before heading home.

End Of Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

Title: We Gather Together, Part Three

Rating: K

Spoilers: No

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or the characters

Part Three

It was Thanksgiving day in America and the ARC canteen, at least it would be at dinner.

Becker walked into Ops first, grinning like a boyfriend who's girlfriend was wearing a short little skirt.

"Where is Jess?" asked Emily.

"She's coming. She wanted to make an entrance."

"You sure look happy," said Matt. "Any reason why?" He smirked at Becker.

"No reason I can think of," said Becker, looking back for his girlfriend. His smile got bigger as her heels clicked louder.

"Good morning," she said, smiling happily.

"Good morning," said Emily. "That is an unusual but pretty outfit."

"Thank you," said Jess.

"I don't think anyone landing at Plymouth looked like you, Jess," said Matt.

Jess smiled. She wore a short black dress, mid-thigh, a small white apron tied around her waist, a black and white bonnet on her head, and white stockings with black heels. Her shirt had a white collar and long sleeves with white cuffs.

"You're not exactly a Puritan, are you?" asked Abby with a grin.

"You'd be hung as a witch for sure," said Connor.

"I like it," said Becker.

Jess giggled. "That makes it worth it," she said. "Now, I promised Lester our Thanksgiving dinner wouldn't interfere with ARC business, so...scoot," she said, sitting at the ADD.

"I hope we do not have anomalies," said Emily.

Jess covered her ears. "I did not hear that word. There will be none of those today."

"You hope not," said Matt.

"Positive thoughts," said Jess. She looked at Becker. "You'll think positively, won't you?"

He chuckled. "With you wearing that? Please. I can't think at all."

Jess giggled, and he kissed her head quickly and jogged out of the room before Lester caught them.

Alone at the ADD, Jess sighed. "I'm so happy," she said softly.

Then the alarm went off.

"No, no, no, no," she said.

"What have we got, Jess," said Matt in the comm, running back to Ops.

"We have a stupid stinking anomaly."

Matt grinned. "Yeah, it happens. Sorry."

Jess punched some keys. "It's down by the docks. No, it isn't. It's in the water. Great, we have an underwater anomaly. Alerting Maritime Rescue, citing a spill off the coast."

"OK, good," said Matt. "Let's get going."

"Hold it," said Jess. "It's closing. The anomaly is closing."

Connor ran over to the ADD. "Are you sure?"

The alarms stopped. "Yes, the anomaly is gone." She chuckled. "Yay!"

"Keep it monitored. If it's unstable it might be back."

"Right," said Jess. "Still, Yay!"

Becker laughed. "Maybe you'll get your anomaly-free day after all."

"At least during dinner," said Abby.

Jess crossed her fingers.

It turned out that Jess did get an anomaly-free day. That was the only alert. She was beyond happy.

They all walked into the canteen together, including Lts. Flowers and Vale and Sergeants Bilson and Carlson.

"How is it going?" asked Jess.

"Very well," said Bernie. "We are getting quite a lot of requests for the turkey dinner, but I am pleased that we have more than enough remaining to serve all of you."

"Yay, Bernie, American me up," said Jess.

"Of course. May I say that your outfit is very creative."

"You may. Thank you, Bernie."

Vale nodded to Jess to look over her shoulder and saw her boyfriend glaring at some of the men admiring Jess.

Jess grabbed Becker and dragged him to the counter. She whispered, "I'm yours, remember?"

Becker smiled. "Ya, I guess I just don't like them looking too much."

Jess smiled. "As long as they don't touch, we're good."

"As long as they don't touch, they're good," said Becker.

Vale laughed. "I'll spread the word around, if you like Cap., 'Ogle at your own risk."

"I'd appreciate that, lieutenant. Thank you," said Becker.

"You know, Bilson, you'd have made a nice-looking mini pilgrim yourself," said Vale.

"I'll keep that in mind, Vale, as long as you wear a male mini pilgrim version,'" she said.

"Oh, don't even joke," said Flowers, "he's liable to do it."

"I've seen his legs, Bilson. They aren't as nice as Miss Parker's," said Carlson.

Bilson laughed. "Good to know."

"They're just jealous," said Vale, "my legs are smashing."

Bernie shook his head. He heard weird chatter in the serving line, especially at this place.

"Thank you, Bernie," said Bilson. "It looks delicious."

Bernie smiled.

They were all served the thanksgiving dinner, and all of them seemed to enjoy it.

Then Lester strolled in. "Hello, Bernie. I suppose I have to try this...fare. Parker will never stop pestering me if I don't."

Bernie handed him a plate of warm food.

"Where's the Bourbon Pie?"

"You mean the Pecan Pie? It's right here, sir."

"Excellent. I have several slices."

He sat with the team, and he enjoyed his dinner. "I'll be the Americans aren't as backward as I thought."

Jess giggled. "I like the pecan pie, it was good of you to suggest it."

"Now, don't eat too much, Jess. It's rather potent."

Jess laughed. "I won't. I promise."

Becker looked at Jess. "I'd like to give a toast to Jess."

"You would?" asked Connor. "Cool, Action Man."

"To Jess," said everyone. Jess blushed.

"I'm very thankful to have you in my life," he said quietly.

Jess smiled. "I love you. I'm thankful to have you too."

Bernie smiled at the couple.

The Thanksgiving meal was a hit. The ARC came together as a family, even the ones who chose another main course.

There was pleasant conversation, and even dancing, as music was piped into the canteen. Everyone was happy and relaxed, especially Lester. He was singing off-key, completely smashed from non-existent alcohol.

Jess came into the kitchen and bear-hugged Bernie. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Everyone needs to remember to give thanks every now and then," he said. "Now, excuse me. I have to sober up our boss."

"How? He isn't drunk."

Bernie sighed. "I suppose I have to tell him the truth. Mr. Lester, could you come here please," he called.

Lester staggered into the kitchen. Bernie nodded to Jess to leave. Jess sat at the table and a few minutes later, a perfectly sober Lester walked out.

"You sobered up fast," said Connor.

"Yes, I have an excellent metabolism," said Lester.

They all looked at each other. Then the whole table broke into laughter.

"This is the thanks I get for letting you have this dinner?" he asked indignantly. "Stupid American holiday. Stupid cheating liquor pie."

The End


End file.
